Qui a dit que le magie n'existait pas?
by akuma arai
Summary: Notre jeune harry va découvrir la magie comme dans le tome 1 . Il verra que l'apparence est parfois trompeuse. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un changera sa vie, et lui fera oublier tous ses soucis.yaoi couple harry et mr mystère xd
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit pervers l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi. A part la mémé rien ne m'appartient, enfin pour l'instant niark niark

Résumé: je savais pas quoi mettre vu que j'ai écris que le prologue qui n'a vraiment rien a voir avec l'histoire. Mais bon en gros harry va découvrire la magie (non non ne me tapais pas, je recommence pas l'histoire depuis le début...) et vu qu'il aura des amis (ron et mione) il va trouver que l'apparence cache bien des choses, bref bonne lecture j'espère que sa va vous plaire

Rating: M mais pas au début je préviendrais quand y aura le lemon, donc personnes homophobes, la sortie c'est là-bas...

NDA: C'est mon premier harry potter yaoi, donc vous pouvez me ta...non non vous pouvez pas, je suis propriétaire de moi ( mdr). Alors oui le début parle d'eragon, jme suis inspirer de ça pour écrire se que la grand mère dit a son petit fils, ne vous inquiété pas c'est normal(dsl pour ceux qui voyais pas le rapport)

_BONNE LECTURE _

Il fut un temps où la belle et redoutable terre d'Alaguésia était gouverné par des hommes chevauchant de puissant dragon. Leur mission était de protéger et servir. Des milliers d'années durant, le pays prospéra, mais les dragoniers devinrent arrognt et assoifés de pouvoirs, ils commencèrent à se livrer bataille.

Ayant sentit leur faiblesse, un jeune dragonier appelé galbatorix finit par les trahirs. Après une unique et sanglante bataille, il pensait les avoir tous tué...Les dragons comme les dragonniers.

Depuis lors notre terre est gouverné par Galbatorix. Il écrasa toute rébélion y compris celle des combatants de la liberté, le peuple des Vardennes. Les survivants s'enfiurent vers les montagnes, à présent ils espèrent un miracle qui permetrait d'équilibrer leurs forces contre celle du roi...

_ Allé c'est tout pour ce soir, vs te coucher mon ange, dit la grand mère en refermant soignesement le livre.

_ Mais Grand-mère!!!! riposta le jeune garçon, en regardant sa grand mère avec des yeux plein de tristesse.

_ Allé! dit elle avec autorité.

_ Un jeune garçon part pour la chasse, s'habillé du destin d'Alaguésia...plaisanta le petit homme.

_ hihi, allé petit chenapant, monte te coucher, il est l'heure.

_hummmm...hésita le garçon. D'accord, bonne nui grand-mère

_hum toi aussi mon ange. dit elle en voyant son petit fils rentrant dans sa chambre.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de sombrer dans un large et vaste sommeil. L'enfant dormant paisiblement, ne se doutant absolument pas de se qui se passait de l'autre coté de la porte. Un corps tombant desnus, sanglotant avant de mourrir en un dernier sourire pour son adoré petit fils.

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront plus long évidement, pour la sortit du 1er chap je sais pas quand est ce que je le mettrais sur mais sinon j'essairais de le mettre vers la fon de la semaine, donc je vous dit a dimanche prochain (enfin si y en as qui vont la lire)

Reviews? non? lol


	2. Mais qui est ce? c'est quoi ce bordel?

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit pervers l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi. A part la mémé rien ne m'appartient, enfin pour l'instant niark niark

Résumé: je savais pas quoi mettre vu que j'ai écris que le prologue qui n'a vraiment rien a voir avec l'histoire. Mais bon en gros harry va découvrir la magie (non non ne me tapais pas, je recommence pas l'histoire depuis le début...) et vu qu'il aura des amis (ron et mione) il va trouver que l'apparence cache bien des choses, bref bonne lecture j'espère que sa va vous plaire (bien sur y a sev' hein faut pas l'oublié lui)

Rating: M mais pas au début je préviendrais quand y aura le lemon, donc personnes homophobes, la sortie c'est là-bas...

NDA: C'est mon premier harry potter yaoi, donc vous pouvez me ta...non non vous pouvez pas, je suis propriétaire de moi ( mdr). Alors oui le début parle d'eragon, jme suis inspirer de ça pour écrire se que la grand mère dit a son petit fils, ne vous inquiété pas c'est normal(dsl pour ceux qui voyais pas le rapport)

réponse des reviews:

kahorie:non non,je parle pas de neville même si sa pourrait porter à confusion x'D

dragonichigo: merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira, car pour l'instant on dirai que j'ai pas trop été motivé à l'écrire la suite mdr

_BONNE LECTURE _

_**chapitre 1:**_ Mais qui est-ce? c'est quoi ce bordel?

Cela fesait 10 ans qu'harry vivait sans sa grand mère. 10 années qu'il vivait dans une famille d'accueil. Le temps lui paraissait long, très long. Des cris de fillette courant dans les escaliers, des cris d'une femme pour son mari rentré trop tard sans avoir prévenus. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, même si cette famille l'avait accueillis chaleureusement. Il les aimaient bien, mais le sourire de sa grand-mère lui manquait affreusement.

Il était si bien avec elle, manquant d'une mère et d'un père, celle ci occupait la place des deux personnes. Elle lui apportait l'affection pour deux comme on dit.

Harry arrêta de rêvasser, et s'en alla vers les cris que poussait la femme dans la cuisine. A table, chacun parlait de leur journée, de se qui s'était passé d'assez croustillant. Harry lui comme d'habitude écoutait les autres parler tout en mangeant. Il préféra reprendre de la bouillasse rouge au lieu de continuer de les écouter. (hum sa à l'air bon nan??)

Les vacances scolaires vont bientôt se finir et comme à chaque fois, personne n'attendra Harry au lycée, étant assez timide avec les gens, il n'avait donc aucun contact avec qui parler. Il se retrouvait toujours tout seul lorsque la pause sonnait. Faudrait-il que je change se demanda t-il. Il réfléchit à la question jusqu'à se que la grosse horloge de l'église de la ville sonne 23h30. Harry se blottit dans ses draps. Dans une semaine se disait-il, j'aurais peut être des journée plus passionnante, enfin j'espère. Après cette dernière réflexion, il s'endormit comme une masse.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Une semaine plus tard, harry se leva à 6h30, pris ses affaires qu'il avait soigneusement déposé sur son bureau la veille, et partis en direction de sa salle de bain. Une demie heure plus tard, il ressortit habillé d'un maillot large blanc uni, avec un pantalon noir délavé. Il descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine.

Enfin arrivé dans la cuisine, il se mit assis à côté d'une fillette aux couettes du nom d'Anne charlotte. Il la regarda et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendis aussitôt avec malencontreusement un sourire tartiné de chocolat sur les commissures des lèvres. Il se mit à sourire devant ce spectacle attendrissant.

Il se décida alors de prendre du pain et le toasta de nutella. Il fit attention de ne pas s'en mettre partout, alors il pris une serviette qu'il mis sur son coup (comme un bavoir quoi, je sais l(air con mais que voulez vous c'est harry lol) juste par précaution.

Après avoir finit de manger, il prit son sac et partit en direction de son lycée, après avoir dit au revoir à Jeanne, la mère de famille.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Arrivé au lycée, il se dirigeât directement vers sa salle de cours, ne voulant pas être avec ses fumeurs. Il détestait l'odeur de la cigarette, même si sa grand mère en fumé il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter.

Devant sa salle, une troupe d'élève bouchait le couloir. Pourquoi toute cette manifestation, où pour qui plus particulièrement.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! disait une femme aux long cheveux

les élèves se poussèrent pour laisser place à cette jeune femme. Harry reconnu que cette jeune femme n'était autre que son professeur de français et de se plaça devant la porte et plaça ses clés dans la serrure.

_bon allez entrez!

Les élèves entrèrent donc dans la salle et se placèrent à leur place habituel. Harry lui, se plaça vers le fond à côté de la fenêtre, se fesant oublier par tous par la même occasion. La vue était certes inintéressante mais c'était toujours un plus pour s'occuper.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours avant qu'il ne finisse. Harry regarda une dernière fois sa montre pour se reporter une fois pour toute sur le cour. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte se qui interrompit le cour. Un homme assez grand entra, accompagné de plus fidèle des amies: sa longue barbe blanche grisâtre. Avec lui se tenait un autre homme assez grand lui aussi, mais véritablement plus jeune que le premier. Il était assez fin mais portait avec lui une horrible cape noire qui cachait peut être des atouts physique monstrueusement magnifique.

On aurait dit un vampire avec sa cape, oui ta très bien lus un VAMPIRE (mouhahahaha lol). Harry chassa cette idée de la tête. Les vampires n'existe pas, comme tout autre forme de magie. L'homme à la barbe toussotat se qui calma les élèves.

_bonjour, à vous tous ici présent! Je vous souhaite une bonne année parmis nous. Pour les nouveaus, plusieurs règles seront à respecter. La première est que l'entrée au sous sol et au toit est interdit à tous les élèves. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance respectez la (nan il dé&conne la hein!!). La deuxième est que chaque élève du lycée devra avoir au moins la moyenne pour pouvoir passé à une année supérieur. Enfin pour les anciens, prenez bien soins d'eux!!

Les autres chuchotèrent entre eux. Ce vieux sénile pensa harry, toujours les même paroles et toujours cette bonne vieille barbe qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Mais harry se demanda qui était l'homme à la cape noire.

"Mais qui est ce??"

Il n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps que le directeur (dumbi quoi, si vous avez pas reconnu, au cas ou=)) présenta cet homme.

_ah oui j'allais oublier, je vous présente mr severus snape, professeur de physique chimie. étant donnés que l'autre soit partit, bah le voila hahaha.

Le nouveau professeur ne fit aucun signje de bienvenue ou quoi que ce soit.

"homme à glace, les cours de physique chimie vont être super cette année youpi"

Le directeur et l'homme s'en allèrent après une dernière blague (très pourrie faut l'avouer) du directeur. Après leur départ, la classe se fit encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Les filles étaient en train de fantasmer sur l'homme à glace (en même temps sa se comprend). Les gars eux étaient en train de cracher sur lui. Harry resta à l'écart de toute embrouille entre les gars et les filles. Il resta sur sa chaise à rien faire. A quoi bon vouloir parler avec quelqu'un si on se fait rembarer tout de suite? pensa t-il.

* * *

le voila!! désolé du retard plus de deux semaine de retard j'ai vraiment honte, mais j'avais eu trop de truc à régler et en plus j'ai eu la grosse flemme d'écrire mdr. Sinon j'espère que sa va vous plaire, moi bofbof , en même temps je dit toujours ça, les auteurs ne sont pratiquement jamais satisfait de leur boulot(rire).

ah oui les ", c'est les pensée d'harry, sa va bien m'aider pour plus tard car s'il est timide avec les autres dans sa tête c'est pas la même chose allé bisous et (j'espère) à dimanche prochain. ou peut être avant (se qui me ferais pardonner???)


End file.
